moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Garotta
Description Garotta is quite short. Well, extremely short for one of her race. Often being dwarfed by her fellow draenei, and rarely standing much taller than a human male. The woman could easily be called a beauty, with the natural grace and exotic looks that all draenei possessed. Her pale blue skin held a flawless perfection that many men had pined over, though if one were to touch it they would feel a slight chill resting over her body, which always seemed to be there. Her dark lips, and dark blue hair were a sharp contrast to the paleness of her skin and the stunning wide silver eyes. Her skin barred no markings, save for a very small raised scar of a heart that seemed to be carved into her collar bone. It was barely noticable, unless some one were exceedingly close to her. She was of an average build, but had one rather eye catching feature. The draenei's waist was so small, it would almost seem that she was wearing a corset, or something of that fashion. The woman was no stranger to being called a beauty, as to most standards she was one. One could easily tell by her quiet voice and polite mannerisms that she was quite a demure woman. Even through her shy personna, there was something that just seemed very alluring to the grace that she carried herself with. By her lack of scars and muscle, it was very clear that she was not warrior of any kind. Though, anyone who was skilled in the art of magic could tell that her cold aura was one of a frost mage. Armor Garotta is not a fighter of any kind. She had training as an arcanist when she was younger, but nothing physical barring for being a particularly talented Talbuk rider. Often she is found in lavish dresses, adorned with ornate jewelry in her hair and horns. Always dressed to the nines, and on the peak of fashion. Arms Garotta's finest weapon is her natural charm, and devastating beauty. Hiding behind all that, she also is wickedly smart - but you would never know it until getting to know her extremely well, or once you've managed to get trapped into one of her business deals. =History= ---- Garotta was born on one of the colony planets between Argus and Draenor to her arcanist mother and blacksmith father. Her life was upturned when she met a warrior who she instantly shared a bond known to Draenei as a 'life-bond', a connection similar to the concept of soulmates. They fell for each other instantly, but were unable to be together for a long time due to extenuating circumstances. Only after a very long winded and reluctant affair - the two seeming to be pulled together by otherworldly forces constantly - did they officially declare their union and eventually marry despite the opposition of their families. The two lived for many centuries in much happiness, beyond the constant fleeing from the legion. Life on Draenor was fine - until the fall of Shattrath and their lives were changed forever. Garotta's husband forced her on the Exodar, remaining on Draenor himself and falling to the Legion forces as he fought for the remaining of their people to escape. Garotta, meanwhile, so badly affected by the events on Draenor, the crash of the Exodar, and separation from her mate, begin into a downward spiral that found her in some questionable circles. She settled in Dalaran temporarily, where she was eventually sought out by members of Te'Amun, an order her parents has belonged to for a large portion of their lives. Garotta serves as a Treasurer to the Te'Amun, Triumvirate to the Lightwarden Rhuua and a co-leader of the Traders with Justicar Epilvik. Youth She spent most of her young life travelling from colony world to colony world living with her parents and her grandmother. Her mother was a well known and well respected arcanist, which led to Garotta's own training - that she promptly slacked off in and threw to the wind in favor of focusing on playing the harp, tailoring, and Talbuk riding - much to her parents' chagrin. Garotta was always a very social youth, known for her bright disposition and her amorous nature. Te'Amun The only formal faction Garotta has been associated with has been the order of Te'Amun. Garotta's family was very close with the former Exarch Aedion. Both of her parents holding positions of leadership before their deaths on a colony world. Garotta was sought out by Lightwarden Rhuua and her followers in an attempt to regain the knowledge and power that her family had been known for. Unfortunately, Garotta was very little like her parents. Despite that she, somehow, managed managed to dazzle key players with her cunning and savvy mind, and money management skills. That, paired with her natural charm, ability to befriend anyone, and some how managing to know everything about everything made her a perfect addition to the council. She often is brought to an event where any smooth talking, charming, or intel is needed. Treasurer/Arcanist Garotta is mostly known by her status as the Treasurer for Te'Amun, but she is also an arcanist - though she rarely totes that title openly due to her poor grasp on most arcane knowledge. She prefers to simply go by 'Lady'. =Personality= ---- Garotta is a quick to smile and easy going person. Her laughter is infectious and she loves to have fun - whether that's with an intimate night in with whomever was her current lover, a dinner party with close friends, or a massive extravagant celebration. She can be a bit of an airhead - but anyone who knows her well knows that's more an act than reality. Her bubbly personality, comes with a sharp wit that often sneaks up on people, and occasionally blunt moments that can take nearly anyone by surprise. When it comes to business, that is when the ruthless and intelligent side of the Treasurer appears. Her charm is so affective, she could make a Tuskar buy an iceberg from her. She has quite a mind for strategy, and may never be on the front lines - but is a useful head to have at the planning table. Beliefs As most draenei, Garotta believes in the Light and follows the Naaru. She is not terribly devout, and also has a reverent respect for the spirits since her acquaintance to shamanism. Quirks Garotta is wildly flirtatious. Her doe-like eyes, batting eyelashes, and sultry smile is enough to charm the gold from a goblin. This only intensifies once she gets drink into her, and she likes her wine. Relationships Rhuua - One of Garotta's closest friends and confidantes, and one of Gar's best friend's (Epilvik) mate. Their relationship has only flourished and grown closer with Rhuua's taking over of the Te'Amun, and the revitalisation and growth of the Order under her expert leadership. Epilvik '''- Another one of Garotta's closest friends, and also the other leader of the Civilian sect in Te'Amun. Whereas Gar is often seen as the fun, social throwing, dress making leader - Epilvik is the serious one, who can and will throw down the hammer in battle or in the Civilian sect's complicated court system. Garotta is known for bringing out the old Justicar's mischievious side - the two of them often needing to be wrangled back into appropriate behaviour by Rhuua. '''Tunk'halor - '''One of Garotta's oldest friends. The two are often mistaken for lovers, because of the exceedingly close nature of their relationship. The pair are equally flamboyant, often throwing lavish parties for members of Te'Amun and gossiping until all hours into the evening. '''Tzipor'rah - Not a family member... and not really a friend... but if anyone where to see the 'new' Draenor born Rangari, they would notice that the huntress and the arcanist were identical in appearance, though they are opposites in every other fashion. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Mages Category:Te'Amun